


Respite

by Daylyn



Series: Five Dinners Series [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hotel Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylyn/pseuds/Daylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the midst of a difficult case, Aaron and Spencer take a break at the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my **Five Dinners** universe, although this fic can stand alone. General SPOILERS through Season 5.
> 
> Although I don’t think that writing smut is my strong point, I nonetheless had this idea for a hotel story. So I thought, ‘Hey, I’ll write smut anyway.’ Yet even my smut has a wee bit of angst. *sigh* But, really, it’s basically just smut.

**Title:** Respite  
 **Author:** Daylyn  
 **Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
 **Rating:** NC- 17 (FRAO)…  
 **Pairing:** Hotch/Reid  
 **Word Count:** ~ 3,350  
 **Warnings:** Pure smut. PWP. A little bit of angst and melancholia but, really, just smut.  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their copyright holders. No profit is intended.

 

 **Respite**  
By Daylyn

Spencer Reid paced about in his hotel room, occasionally glancing at the photos of the latest victim. The team had been in this smallish-sized town in the middle of nowhere out West for close to a week, in search of a serial killer who tortured his victims horribly before finally murdering them. The team told themselves that they had made some progress, but with the discovery of a new body today Spencer privately felt that they were further away from finding the killer than ever.

Spencer shuddered. He was used to seeing death in all its myriad forms, but there was something about the victim that had been found this afternoon that had gotten under his skin. He and Rossi had gone to the crime scene in an industrial area to examine where Victim Number 5 had been literally dumped. She was young, early twenties maybe. Pretty. But it was the bruising that indicated how she had been tied down, how she couldn’t escape her torment, which had made Spencer shiver.

Sometimes he hated his job.

So he paced his hotel room, looking at times at the crime scene photos because Victim Number Five deserved to be remembered. But he felt he was slowly going stir crazy. Part of it, he knew, the lack of progress on the case. Part of it, he knew, was his empathizing with the victim and the feeling of being tied down, unable to escape one’s fate. And part of it, he knew, was the length of time the case was taking and the fact… the fact that he missed Hotch.

Well, actually it was Aaron he missed. Hotch he saw everyday as his supervisor.  
  
It was funny. Spencer had thought that with he and Aaron now living together and spending significantly more time with each other, that it would make their separation while on cases easier (and, although the team knew about their relationship, neither one of them thought it was appropriate to be together while working). But Spencer hadn’t counted on how accustomed he had become to having Aaron near him, sleeping next to him and holding him. It wasn’t the sex (although now that Spencer had a steady sex life he could fully admit that he missed that as well). But it was the comfort obtained by being in each other’s presence. And Spencer felt that he could really use comfort now.

Spencer had spent most of his life taking care of himself, convincing himself that he could do everything on his own. It was a bit disconcerting to discover how easily he could come to rely upon someone else. Although, he supposed, if there was anyone in the world that he could trust to be relied upon, it was Aaron Hotchner.

Spencer paced his hotel room some more.

He thought about calling someone. But it was late, almost midnight, and he didn’t want to disturb anyone if they had actually managed to fall asleep. Besides, Hotch was likely still at the police station, JJ had done a press conference for the late night news, Garcia was asleep in DC based upon the time difference, Morgan had been in a fairly cranky mood, Prentiss had looked ready to collapsed, and even Rossi was silent after he and Spencer had left the body. Spencer reckoned that the lack of progress was beginning to take its toll on everyone.

Spencer jumped into the shower instead, hoping the warm water would help to calm his anxiety. When he was finished, he put on a T-shirt and sweats and contemplated trying to get some sleep. He was surprised by knock on his door.

He grabbed his gun, since it wouldn’t be too difficult to figure out where an FBI team was staying in a smallish town, and looked out the peephole.

Hotch was standing there with what looked like two coffee cups. Spencer blinked and opened the door.

“Hey,” Hotch said gently. He glanced at the gun in Spencer’s hand and smiled faintly.

“Hi,” Spencer said, too surprised to say anything else.

“I brought hot chocolate.” Hotch lifted the cups. “You know, to remind us a little bit of home.”

They had taken to drinking hot chocolate at night with Jack, sitting in front of the fireplace. It had become sort of like a family ritual. Spencer swallowed hard at the thought of that. “Come in,” he said, moving out of the way. He put his gun down on the nightstand by the bed and took a cup of cocoa. “Thanks.”

Hotch looked down at the photos. “Latest victim?”

Spencer nodded.

Hotch gave him a sharp look. “You all right?”

Spencer shrugged and took a sip. “This case is dragging on.”

“Is that all?”

Spencer sighed. He picked up one of the photos. “She was tied down and struggling, really struggling, in her bonds to try and get away. Sometimes, knowing that someone was tied down, with no means to escape what was coming, just…”

“You identify?”

Spencer swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. Hankel’s treatment of me wasn’t nearly as severe, but… yeah. I just remember feeling so helpless as he beat me, or pointed a gun at my head, or… stuck a needle in my vein...”

Hotch was silent for a moment and then twined his fingers with Spencer’s. “There are some cases that make my scars burn,” he admitted. “That make me itch. Make me want to cry out.” Spencer met his gaze. “I just want you to know I understand,” Aaron continued. He gave a half smile.

Spencer reached out and they embraced. Spencer felt like he was trembling slightly, but whether it was just from emotions or the realization of just how much he _needed_ the man in his arms he couldn’t tell. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Aaron kissed Spencer gently. Spencer’s breath caught. “You taste like chocolate,” Aaron said when they pulled apart.

Spencer smiled slightly. “So do you.”

They sat on the hotel bed, each taking a sip of their hot chocolate. “You spoke to Jack?” Spencer asked.

“Earlier while at the police station. He asked about you and wanted to say hi.”

Spencer blinked in surprise. “I—”

“He likes you, Spence. He’s accepted you as part of his family.”

Spencer had no idea what to say. “If I’m around the next time you speak to him, I’ll… say hi, I guess.”

Aaron grinned and then leaned forward, kissing Spencer firmly. “Thank you.”

Spencer pulled Aaron in for another kiss. Aaron opened himself up to the slide of Spencer’s tongue. They kissed slowly and wetly and lazily and perfectly for a few moments.

Spencer knew they should separate. He knew he should send Aaron back to his room. He knew what they were doing went against everything they had agreed to about not being together while on a case. He pulled back, intending to say all of these things. Instead, he said, “Stay.” His eyes widened in surprise at his own action.

Aaron brushed his thumb along Spencer’s cheek and smiled slightly. “All right.”

Spencer kissed him again, his nimble fingers loosening Aaron’s tie. He was surprised that Aaron let him. Spencer started to kiss Aaron’s jaw, and neck, and that sensitive spot just below the ear that always made Aaron’s breath catch.

Aaron ran his hands, warmed from holding the cup of hot chocolate, under Spencer’s t-shirt, stroking Spencer’s back, pulling Spencer closer. Spencer went willingly, pressing himself against Aaron, unbuttoning Aaron’s shirt. Aaron’s hands stroked Spencer’s back soothingly, then ran downward and began to dip under the waistband of his sweat pants. Spencer whimpered, then moved back slightly to take Aaron’s shirt off and pull off his undershirt. Spencer quickly removed his own t-shirt as well.

“I’ve missed you,” Aaron said quietly. “I missed being with you.”

Spencer stroked his cheek and kissed him gently. Spencer ran his hand down Aaron’s chest, not focusing on the scars but not ignoring them either. Acknowledging them as part of Aaron. He knew Aaron hated them, was ashamed of them, but Spencer saw them as marks of Aaron’s courage, not of his failure.

Aaron began to unbutton his own pants. Spencer removed his sweats and moved onto the bed, lying there naked. Aaron took in a sharp breath, making a hissing sound, as he looked at him, then left his pants on the floor and lay atop of his lover. Spencer moaned softly as their erections aligned and then thrust up gently.

Spencer held Aaron tight, trying to quicken the pace of their movements, but Aaron slowed him down with a quiet, “Hush.” Aaron kissed Spencer’s forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his lips. “Let me show you how much I care for you,” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear, using his tongue to trace the shell as Spencer shuddered in desire.

Spencer knew what Aaron was doing—making him forget, if just for a little while, the torment that people could inflict upon others. Making him forget what it was like to be a victim. Making him remember love and pleasure and joy. “Yes,” Spencer breathed as Aaron kissed his neck, the hollow in his throat. “Yes.”

Aaron moved slowly down Spencer’s body, kissing his chest, tonguing his nipples, licking his flat stomach. Aaron ignored Spencer’s cock—heavy, weeping—but suckled his balls gently. Spencer knew he had to be quiet—Morgan was on one side of his hotel room, JJ on the other—but he couldn’t help the low moan that escaped.

“Shh,” Aaron said soothingly and began to nibble on Spencer’s thighs. Aaron moved further down Spencer’s legs, kissing the surgical scars on his knee, gently biting his calves. He licked a stripe along the top of Spencer’s foot and then suckled briefly on a toe. Spencer felt like he was about to levitate off the bed.

“Turn over,” Aaron said quietly and helped Spencer comply. He lay on top of Spencer, his cock nestled into the valley of Spencer’s buttocks. Spencer began thrusting his hips, trying to increase the contact, trying to coax Aaron.

“Easy,” Aaron whispered and tangled his hand in Spencer’s hair, pushing it to the side. He tongued the back of Spencer’s neck and then gently bit and kissed the wet stripes, causing Spencer to shiver and whimper. Aaron ran his hands along Spencer’s sides and then slowly began to kiss his way down Spencer’s back, kissing the vertebrae, rubbing his shoulder blades. Spencer found that he could not stop the slow thrusting of his hips into the bed below him.

Aaron made his way to Spencer’s buttocks, and then began to nibble and kiss and lick one cheek and then the other. Spencer let out a strangled moan as Aaron licked a stripe from Spencer’s balls straight to his hole. Aaron pushed his tongue in as his hands continued to knead Spencer’s ass.

It was all Spencer could do not to cry out loud with (exceptionally noisy) moans. Spencer writhed around Aaron’s tongue, pleasure shooting up his spine as he clenched the sheets beneath him. This act was not something they did often and, if Spencer was honest, he was far more likely to perform it on Aaron than the other way around. Maybe it was because it was so unexpected, maybe it was because Aaron had been so gentle with him tonight and yet so thorough, that Spencer found himself right on the edge.

“Please,” he said with a strangled cry. “Please.”

Aaron removed his tongue but gently bit Spencer’s cheeks once more. Spencer shook with pleasure. “What do you need, Spencer?” Aaron asked, his voice husky with his own desire.

“You. I need you. Please.”

Aaron placed his fingertip at Spencer’s entrance, not pushing in but just slowly circling, making Spencer’s nerves alight. “Please,” Spencer pleaded again.

Aaron lay on top of him, kissing Spencer’s neck, his shoulder. Aaron’s breathing was in shallow gasps. He thrust down slightly and Spencer arched up into him. “Do you have anything we can use as lube?” Aaron panted.

Spencer swallowed and tried to collect his thoughts. “Baby oil,” he managed to say. “I think I have baby oil in my travel case in the bathroom.”

Aaron kissed his cheek and then got out of the bed. Spencer refrained from whining, barely. He heard a noise and turned his head to see Aaron returning from the bathroom, bottle in hand, stroking his now glistening cock. He couldn’t help but moan at the sight.

Spencer remembered when he first brought up the idea of not using condoms. He had thought it made sense. “I’m clean,” he had said. “You’re clean. We’re exclusive.”

But Aaron’s pensive silence had worried him. “Aaron? What’s wrong?” he had asked.

Aaron had sighed. “My father,” he had began and then stopped. Spencer knew this was important since Aaron rarely spoke of his father. Aaron swallowed and started again. “My father had affairs. Many of them. Throughout my whole childhood. Of course, I was trying to find out about his affairs when I discovered he had cancer, but that’s another issue. But my father was not in any way faithful.”

Spencer had blinked. “What are you saying? That you believe that you’ll follow in his footsteps?”

“No. I was never unfaithful to Haley. Not once. Not even with Kate Joyner, with whom everyone seems to believe I had relationship. I never cheated.”

“So are you saying that I won’t be faithful?” Spencer had asked. He had struggled to keep his voice even, because this was obviously a serious issue to Aaron. But he had felt a little hurt.

Or at least he had until Aaron had said, “Haley was having an affair. When she left me. When she walked out. She was having an affair.”

Aaron had tried to pull away, but Spencer had reached out and held him close. Aaron finally relaxed in his embrace. Spencer had no idea what to say. He had not wanted to speak ill of Haley after everything that had happened, but he could see and hear the hurt she had caused Aaron and how it had led him to question any relationship.

“I would _never_ ,” Spencer had finally said. “ _Never_.”

“You don’t know that,” Aaron had said quietly. “You don’t know how you’ll feel in a few years, when you’re bored with me, when you want someone else, someone—”

“Stop. First, there is no way I’ll be ‘bored’ with you or ‘want someone else’. There is _no one_ else that I’ve ever wanted, ever cared for, ever _loved_ this way. But even supposing, hypothetically, that you’re correct and I do want to be with someone else in some indeterminate time in the future, I _promise_ you that I will tell you and break it off with you. I will _not_ be unfaithful. I would never hurt you like that, Aaron. Look, I enjoy sex, especially with you. But your friendship, our relationship, your trust is far more important to me than any purported ‘thrill’ that I would get with someone else.”

Aaron had smiled slightly and then leaned forward and tentatively kissed him. Spencer had returned the kiss, trying to show Aaron how much he meant his words. And later that evening, when Spencer slid into Aaron’s heat without a condom for the first time, he thought his heart would burst from the trusting look that Aaron gave him and Aaron’s whispered words of love.

Thoughts of the past fled as Aaron returned to the bed in the hotel room, kissing Spencer’s back as he slid a slick finger inside of Spencer.

“Yes,” Spencer cried out.

“Shh,” Aaron hushed him as he slid another finger inside.

Spencer clutched the sheets and managed to keep his moans low. He pushed back against Aaron’s fingers, feeling a spark of pleasure inside him. “Now, Aaron. Please. Now,” he said brokenly.

He heard Aaron hiss with desire. The fingers were removed, leaving a momentary feeling of emptiness, but then Spencer felt something larger, blunter, harder against his entrance. He pushed back, desperate to feel Aaron inside him, and groaned softly as Aaron steadily slid in. Spencer reveled in the feeling of thickness and heat filling him.

Aaron pulled him back so Spencer was kneeling up, and then Aaron moved around and thrust until he found that perfect angle. Spencer’s head fell back to lean on Aaron’s shoulder and Spencer could feel Aaron’s hot, wet pants in his ear. Then Aaron nibbled his earlobe and thrust and thrust and thrust, his hands moving over Spencer’s chest, pinching a nipple, stroking his body. Aaron’s left hand, still slick from the baby oil, moved downward and grasped Spencer’s erection; the stroking matched his movements as he continued to thrust inside. Aaron’s other hand was flat against Spencer’s chest, holding him close.

“Faster,” Spencer breathed.

Aaron complied.

Spencer felt himself surrounding by Aaron, inside and out, the feel of him, the taste of him, the smell of him engulfing his senses. He felt Aaron’s hot, thick cock filling him, chasing away the emptiness, Aaron’s hands defining him, stroking him, magnifying his pleasure.

He felt that he was on that blissful edge of pleasure for forever. But eventually it became too much. With a strangled whimper, Spencer came. Aaron followed almost immediately afterward, his hot wetness inside Spencer driving Spencer’s pleasure further.

They managed to separate and collapse on the bed, sweaty, sated, wrapped up in each other. Spencer put his head on Aaron’s chest. “You’re not going anywhere tonight.”

He could feel Aaron chuckle. “You’re right.”

Spencer looked up and kissed his lover. “Thank you. I needed you. I know we agreed that we wouldn’t do this on a case, but—”

Aaron silenced him with a quick kiss and then kissed his forehead. “I needed you too, Spence.”

Spencer gave a contented sound and put his head back on Aaron’s chest, feeling warm and safe.

He awoke several hours later to a horrible buzzing sound. “Wha…” he managed.

“It’s the alarm on my cell phone,” Aaron mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. He got out of the bed and started looking for his clothes. Spencer just closed his eyes and grunted.

Finally, blessed silence filled the room.

“What time is it?” Spencer groaned. “Please tell me I don’t need to get up yet.”

He felt Aaron kiss the top of his head. “Go back to sleep for a little bit. It’s only 5 a.m. The team’s meeting at 7 for breakfast. You can get some more rest.”

“Then where are you going?”

Aaron started to get dressed. “I’m heading back to my room. Hopefully it’s early enough that I don’t meet any of the team. Besides, my clothes are in there.” Aaron leaned over and kissed Spencer gently.

“I’ll see you later,” Aaron said as he headed to the door.

“Aaron,” Spencer said as his lover reached the door. “Thank you.”

Aaron smiled. “Go back to sleep.”

“I love you,” Spencer said quietly.

Aaron stepped away from the door and back to the bed. He kissed Spencer thoroughly. “I love you too,” he whispered. He kissed Spencer again and then headed out the door and back to his hotel room.

A few hours later the team had gathered for breakfast. Hotch looked as impeccable and stoic as ever. Spencer suppressed a smile.

“Good morning,” Hotch said when everyone had arrived. “Garcia’s been running down some leads based on the industrial location of where the latest victim was found. I think she may have something. Let’s head over to the police station and then go catch this guy.”

“Amen,” Morgan said.

“I hate cases like this,” Prentiss added, pushing her food around.

“We all do,” Hotch agreed, his eyes flickering briefly at Spencer.

The team headed out. Spencer could feel Aaron’s hand, briefly, on the small of his back, sending him warmth and comfort. He gave a quick smile. Hotch looked over and nodded.

Spencer took a deep breath and readied himself. It was time to catch another killer.


End file.
